Generally multipurpose illumination devices include a plurality of integrated functions, such as, the functions of an electric torch, a night-light, emergency illumination (e.g., power-out indicator light), and flash (used for alarm or for asking for help). These devices include several separate bulbs that are employed for each respective function. These integrated illumination instruments have a complex structure, are very bulky, and are neither handsome nor convenient.